User talk:BachLynn23
Re: question Uhhhhhh... the first one please :) Yayyyyyyy Thanks you very very much :) hey okay so just thought you should know that i MIGHT not be on a few days. according to my mom this cable transfer shall have to wait longer than i thought <_> like i think she said i'd be back online by friday, sure she promised by weekend. so...cya maam! X3 (ish at the library btw) Guns In my BC character contest entry I'm making a nymph, and firstly I'd just like to check that that's okay and in accordance with the rules. Secondly, a huge part of the character's history is the fact that she owns a gun. Not a gun with CB bullets or anything, just a simple hand gun from the sixties that can only be used on demigods and mortals. With the gun, I'm meaning for it to be more of a ceremonial thing, because the character fights with a katana and dagger and never shoots the gun. So can the gun be allowed? Thanks in advance. Heyo HI BachLynn23 i was wondering if i could use the volume 9 coding. All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. 03:35, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Coding. My user page is "bad coding" and I have no idea why. Can you help me fix it so that it looks the same, yet is not "broken"? :: Nevermind. :: Re: I can use her since she's the char i have who has long patience >~< though her model is anime again xD if that's alright o: though i have this char. who is sitll WIP >_< She's a dream nymph though if chu want i can change it o: Re: advance apology for my wrong grammars and such ;-;. Oh, also that's why i knd of changed most of my char's models to rl people >.> and i'm kind of going to find another model for tiffany. The only anime chars i lke the most is Mirai Kuriyama (atleast she has a nose cx ) and IA from vocaloid c: (tbh i'm a lame person but t.y for thinking i'm cool c:) i kind of don't like how some of anime girls have big breast tbh like on lucy (fairy tail) i just feels like .... erm, turn off and it's like over much @_@ >.>. Oh, I can post on Fynn again c: Re: i love SAO that's why i'm still having a hard time on changing tiffany's model @_@ Posted c: should i still inform chu if i have posted or not? c: Ello Govna Okay dokey, thanks for reminding me. :) All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. 16:50, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey xD I need to go xD and sleep lol it's 1 am here c: good night~. Thank you for rp'ing with moi see you tomorrow~ ^-^" WB Hihi Bachiekniz, I was wondering if I could have permission to use those fancy pants new Wordbubbles. ^-^ Please and thank you <3 OnyxVolcano (talk) 22:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Themes Hey Bachie, can I reserve two of the V9 themes? Well, specifics are: Vines and Animals (the one with brown and pink colors). I'm kinda running out of colors and patterns to think of xD Google Docs Hey Bach, I was wondering if I could please have permission to view the google docs about wiki projects? I just got Death to take the claiming test, but I've realised I'm not able to view his results. (I'm training him in the Admin Team Training Project)